


A Danger to His Life. [YS]

by BlueLikeRose



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, Language, Manipulation, Murder, OOC, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Rule 63, Suicide, Unrequited Love, Yandere, fake suicide, more to come as the story progress, originally posted on Quotev, some sexual themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLikeRose/pseuds/BlueLikeRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such a troublesome situation he's got himself into. Yandere-kun would have his head, he would be called a traitor, if he was to find out he fell for /his/ Senpai, you. </p><p>Troublesome indeed.</p><p>[Male!Info-Chan/Senpai!Reader|Onesided!Male!Yandere-chan/Senpai!Reader|A bit of Senpai!Reader/Male!Rivals]</p><p>[Short prologue]</p><p>[Updated on Quotev more Often: h tt ps :/ /www . quotev . com /story/6754897/A-Danger-to-His-Life-YandereSim</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing for Yandere simulator, I apologize for the grammar issues in this. Also this is a test to see if anyone want me to continue writing this, just leave a comment if you want me to!
> 
> [I do not own any yandere simulator characters they belong to YandereDev!]

Prologue.  
____

That girl was trouble, a danger to his life if Yandere-kun finds out:

That he might have some feelings towards the object of his obsessive desire. _Him_ , Info-kun, It almost had him laugh in disbelief at first that he might be feeling something towards this, rather adorable, girl. 

Info-kun stared at your information displayed on the computer screen. All of your personal information: your age, your height, your favorite foods, your address, name… 

_‘[Name].’_

Even your name sound so sweet~ 

Leaning back in his computer chair, he cover his face with his hand as he can feel the corner of his lips tug up into a grin as an amusing thought.

_‘I’m acting just like Yandere-kun!’_

The redette uncovers his face to gaze at the cellphone‘s screen in his hand, it has a picture of a girl with [H/L], [H/C] hair and doe like [E/C] eyes. 

_A forbidden fruit._

A tongue flicks out to lick his dry lips.

Satoru does love a challenge, even if it’ll cost him his life just to be near this, [Name]. 

**His poor, adorable, [Name].**  
\-------------


	2. Sunset Eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Name]-Senpai bumps into a red head with pretty orange eyes on the way to her classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!  
> [sorry if it's rushed--]

Here's the next chapter!

\----  
Chapter 1  
\--  
[Your POV]  
[To classroom/ 3-2]  
\----

“I’m so, so, sorry!” you say as you bow with your cheeks heat up from embarrassment. You had accidentally bumped into a boy in the hallway while carrying paper work and heavy books in your hands, making you drop all of your stuff on the floor. You keep apologizing as you pick up some of the books and paper you drop, you feel a little surprise when you see hands gathering up for a few pieces of paper and hold them up to you.

“You might need to watch where you’re going and who you run into.” 

You glance up at the boy and the first thing that catches your attention was his orange colored eyes.

_‘Uwahh~ his eyes look pretty, like the sunset! But, he looks kind of familiar...’_

You thought, staring up into his eyes behind red glasses; you wonder what he’ll look like without them. You snap out of your trance when you hear the sound of his voice.

“Huhh~ Are you undressing me with your eyes? That‘s kinda creepy, you know.” he says with a pervy smile. Your cheeks become warm again at what he just said to you then apologize. You quickly grab the stuff from his hands into your arms and the both of you stand up.

“Thank you, um…” 

He glances somewhere behind you his smile look a bit strained until he look back to you.

You wonder what he was looking at?

“Satoru, Sunadori Satoru from classroom 2-2[1]. I think it may be time we head to our classrooms, [Name]-san. Don‘t you agree?“ Satoru says, his smile widening as he put his hands into his pants pockets. It takes you a second before a surprise look appear on your face. 

“A-ah, yes! Thank you for the help, Sunadori-san!” you bow your head and take off running to your classroom leaving the boy behind. 

When you was near your classroom you stop walking as a thought pop up in your head.

 _How did he know your name?_  
-  
\-----  
_[‘Info-kun’ POV]_  
\---

After he watch you disappear going up the stairs, he turns back around to see a black haired boy with grey eyes, walking up to him with an intense stare and Satoru could see the jealously in his eyes and the slight rage brewing in them. When he finally was in front of him, Satoru smirks as he put his hands up in a mock surrender. 

“Sunadori Satoru, why were you speaking to [Name]-senpai? Should I be concerned?” he asks in a deadpan tone.

“Don’t worry, Ikeda Takumi-kun. Aka, Yandere-kun. She isn’t my type of girl so she’s all yours and only yours. Is that right?” Satoru says whispering the last part. He watches as Takumi seem to calm down a bit, but have a far away look in his eyes.

“Yes…and no one can have her but me.” Takumi mutters as he blushes, looking down at the ground.

“And when all your rivals have been dealt with, she will become fully yours with no one else in the way~” he says lowering his arms back down, his glasses shining. [2]

_Sweet lies to calm the beast._

**“After all we’ve had a deal, Ikeda-kun.”**

\-----------  
[ TBC ]  
\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: Honestly I don’t know what classroom Info-chan would be in. If this information is incorrect I’m sorry go ahead and spray me with a water bottle. //rolls over
> 
> [2]: I am unsure if this is right?
> 
> Thank you for reading! See you soon, leave a review if you want!  
> [warnings been updated]


	3. Realization[FlashBack/ pt1?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satoru newspaper club was failing due to no interesting events happening. 
> 
> But, there was something that could save it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!~ Sorry for any grammar/spelling issues in this.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Note: it might be a little confusing, there are some time skips.

\----  
**Chapter 3-**  
[Flashback]  
\--  
[ **‘Info-kun’** POV]  
\---

_The poor girl sealed her fate._

Satoru was on his way to school, but he hid himself out of sight, just in time after you bump into the new transfer student.

Ikeda Takumi.

He watched you reached out your hand, apologizing to the boy with that bright smile on your face. Ikeda cheeks was flushed as he stares up at you with loved filled eyes, of course it looked like you didn’t notice how the way the blackette looked at you as you help him up from the ground.

The black haired boy watched you leave, still with that love struck look on his face. How cute.

Then eyes turn dark after watching you interact with your childhood friend, Sanji. he had to admit it kind of made him feel uneasy at seeing the expression on his face and the swirling dark emotions in his eyes.

When they leave, Ikeda follows after them.

History is repeating itself again.  
\---  
\----

It was during lunch break when he spotted the boy again in hiding, watching you from afar with eyes filled with love in them. Such a stalker, he decided he wanted to do a little stalking of his own…

He noticed Stalker-kun would always be watching and following the [H/C] around and how he would collect little things you left behind.

First, you had scrapped your knee and went to the nurse to get a band-aid put on it, a few days later it fell off of your knee without you knowing. Leaving it for Stalker-kun to take for himself.

Second, you had an apple you bit into before accidentally dropping it to rush to class and right after you left and when he thought no one was watching Ikeda picked up the half eaten apple. Satoru watched him stare down at the apple with a smile before licking the bite marks on it.

_Disgusting._

Ikeda puts that in his bag with the other stuff he collected from you then heads to class.

\-----------

Satoru was getting desperate.

His newspaper wasn’t getting that much attention lately since there hasn’t been any interesting events or gossips about anything around this boring town or at school. If he didn’t have anything to report about in the paper, his club might plummet into the ground and that be the end of his club. There was already a few students wanting to quit his club.

After school, it was raining when he was leaving. He had forgotton to bring his umbrella with him, so now he was soaked to the bone. It was when he was leaving school that [Name] approached him outside the school gates.

You offered him your [U/C] colored umbrella for him to have.

He was slightly surprised by the action, but rejected you as he felt like something was burning holes into his back with their eyes.

\---  
-

Laying down in his bed, he was looking up at his phone screen with a picture of a student with short black hair and black colored eyes and pale skin. His eyes, he noticed, held a certain coldness in them and his face held no emotions. It was just blank like.

_‘Hmm, age is seventeen…blah, blah…he has a crush on his Senpai to the point of obsession-’_

Satoru paused.

 _‘He’s obsessed with, [Name], but how far would his obsession with her go? Would he…?'_ Satoru thought before realization came over him.

A wide grin appears on his face.

He switch to the picture of a boy with short messy ginger hair, orange eyes, soft smile with pale skin.

**Sanji-kun was perfect for Yandere-kun~**

\------  
**[TBC]**  
\--  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you want, it'll be appreciated!


	4. A Helping Hand.[Flashback/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You leave your classroom to go meet up with your childhood friend, but who is that boy staring at you both?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the fourth chapter! This story is a bit fun to write forto me and it helps get my mind off of times. OTL
> 
> Also I tried writing the text messages.
> 
> Also there’s a ref to the yandere simulator visual novel in the beginning.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS:Sorry for any grammar mistakes in this.

\---  
\---

 

_“Hope I’m not late…”_

Leaving your classroom, you were heading downstairs to go meet Sanji outside, since he had asked you to see him after class was over.

When you reached the opened school doors, you saw the orange haired boy standing by one of the cherry blossom trees, leaning against it with his arms crossed and an impatient look on his face. You walked over to him with a big smile on your face and when he turned to look over at you, you could’ve sworn you saw his cheeks turn slightly red.

The boy you was meeting up with was your childhood friend, Sanji Kurosaki, who you knew since he was nine years old and you were ten. 

“W-what took you so long, huh?” he asked, looking away from you. Sanji had gotten off of the tree and now had his hands on his hips.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…Ji-chan!” you giggle, watching as his face turned bright red.

“ _Seriously_? How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that, [Name]-chan! And stop laughing, it‘s not funny okay?!” Sanji yells at you with a scowl on his face,his face looked so cute when you teased him. It would always turn into that cherry like color~

“I-I’m sorry it’s just- it’s a really cute name for you…” you say with a grin while holding your hands up in a fake surrender.

Sanji tsks, turning his head away from you before putting both of his arms behind his head.

“It’s not cute, okay? It’s not like I like that or anythin _g_ …” he whispers something else you couldn’t hear.

“What was that?” You ask.

“Nothing! So anyway, do you… maybe want to go to the café tomorrow--?” Sanji stopped talking and he looked behind you at the school doors, you turned around too to see a boy with black hair staring at the both of you before entering the building. 

The way he was staring at you was a little creepy…

“Who the hell was that? Did you see how he was looking at me? I felt chills…” Sanji asked looking back at you, you didn’t know who that was.

“N-no… but, I only saw him once, it was when we were heading to school last week and I helped him after I bumped into him.”

“Well, just stay away from that creep, okay? And if you want I can walk you home.” Sanji says to you with a serious look on his face and a hint of worry in his eyes.

“O-okay, but no it’s fine Sanji-chan-- I’ll be okay going home by myself. So you don‘t have to worry about me okay, Sanji-chan?” You say, holding your hands together to your chest.

You watch as he hesitates, looking unsure, before nodding his head.

“Fine.”

\-----  
**Mini Time skip**  
\--  
[‘ **Yandere-Kun’s' Pov** ]  
\--

_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him._

**HateHateHateHate…**

Why was he acting so friendly around my senpai? It was absolutely disgusting with how he was flirting with you, you were his only, not that boy. Sitting on his bed, Takumi buried his hands into his hair, looking down at the floor.

_Rage…_

Is what was rising up in him to the point of erupting, he wanted to kill him.

**KillKillKill--!**

Takumi stopped those thought as he looks over to the picture framed of you in the shrine he made for you, looking so cute, innocent, and **so perfect** …

His beautiful ray of sunshine.

The blackette stared at the picture before reaching over to bring it over to himself. If only you would notice him and be only his forever. He’d do anything just for you to be only his, you made him feel emotions he never experienced before for someone: Love.

It was an emotion he saw in his father’s eyes for his mother, but hers was empty.

_Hmm._

The young boy paused for a moment hearing a buzzing sound. He looks at his cellphone on the bed and picks it up, opening and saw he’s gotten one new message.

Takumi tightens his grip on his phone as he read the message.

\----[ **Text message** ]-----

 **Unknown** :[ _I’ve been watching you stalk an innocent upperclassman. Naughty, Naughty._ ]

….

 **Takumi** :[ _Who is this? And how did you get this number?_ ]

 **Unknown** : [ _For your first question, I’m nicknamed: ‘Info-kun’ around the school._ ]

 **Unknown** :[ _Second question, easy, I have my ways of finding personal information about others which has earned me that nickname. Like of a certain, Najima Sanji._ ]

 **Unknown** :[ _He believes in the myth about the cherry blossom tree behind the school._ ]

 **Takumi** :[ _…The legend: where if you confess your love to someone under the tree at 6:00 pm they will accept your confession?_ ]

 **Unknown** :[ _Correct._ ]

 **Unknown** :[ _He has a crush on, [last name] [First name], your senpai. And he plans to confess to your darling next Friday under that tree._ ]

 **Takumi** :[ …]

 **Unknown** :[ _I would be happy if you were to get rid of the boy and then I‘ll help you get to your senpai, in exchange for something in return._ ]

 **Takumi** :[ _What?_ ]

 **Unknown** :[ _The school needs a bit more drama around here…If you need a favor just text me pictures of panty shots._ ]

 **Unknown** :[ _If you need any personal information on anyone at our school, then send me a picture of them, and I will give you anything._ ]

 **Takumi** :[ _You’re disgusting and a pervert._ ]

 **Unknown** : [ _You’re a stalker and 100% obsessed._ ]

 **Unknown** :[ _If you need my help, text me, if you don’t just ignore it._ ]

 **Unknown** :[ _You only have one week before your darling belongs to Sanji-kun forever. Ah, I hope you make him suffer, Ishida-kun._ ]  
-  
\----[ **Text message end** ]----  
-  
Takumi lays his phone on the bed beside him as he stared down at the floor, the shadow from his bangs covered his eyes.

 

_“‘Info-kun’, huh?”_

\---


	5. Goodbye, my dear friend.[FlashBack end]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji finds a letter in his locker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This contain murder/faking suicide/. If you are triggered by this, please don’t read it for your own safety. This chapter is a bit messed up as well.
> 
> Also your rival little brother in this is: 13

\---

\--[ **Text Message** ]---

**Takumi** :[ _…]_

_**Unknown** :[ _Good, a wise choice._ ]_

_\---[ **Text Message end** ]--_

_\--_  
[ **Sanji’s Pov** ]  
\-- 

__Huh, a letter?_ _

_After Sanji left his class, he checked his locker, finding a plain pale pink envelope hidden inside. He looked around, wondering who put this in his locker. He lift it up to smell the scent on It and it had a hint of sweet smelling perfume on it._

_‘It could’ve been one of those girls…’ He thought, feeling annoyed, it wasn’t unusual for him to receive letters like this. After all he was one of the most popular students in the school. But he hated it, hated how all those girls would bother him so much. Thus Sanji would always reject their confessions since the only love confession he dreamed of ever getting was from you._

_But you were so oblivious to his feelings, it was frustrating._

_Which is why he wanted to try confessing to you this week under that special tree._

_The red head shook his head from those thoughts and begin to tear open the letter to read the note inside of it._

_-  
\-- **Reading** \-----_

_[ _My dearest, Najima-san!__  
-  
There’s something I’ve been wanting to get out of my chest, if I don’t, I feel like my heart is going to burst! ♥~~  
I want to meet you, to tell you how I feel.  
Please meet me on top of the roof after school, at 4:05pm! I will be waiting for you. ♥♥ 

__\--Love, your secret admirer._ ♥]_

_\--_ **End** \------  
-  
Sanji sighed, he would have to break another girl’s heart. 

_He put the note back into his locker and shut the locker door back before heading back to his class;  
Unaware of someone watching him from afar._

_\---_

_“Sanji-chan!”_

_As he were leaving out of class, he stopped after he heard you calling him from behind. Then his heart skipped a beat at the sound of your voice; making him turn around to  
look at you as you were heading towards him. A bit too quickly. _

_“Hey--”_

_The redhead stopped himself when he saw you looked a little flustered and that you seem to be hiding something behind your back. The boy narrows his eyebrows, suspicious about what you were hiding from him._

_“Hey…what the hell are you hiding behind your back?” The redhead asked, glaring down at you slightly. Sanji watches as you move your hands from behind you; to hold up a light blue cloth folded up in your hands. The thick cloth had a white polka dotted design on it and the stitches looked messy looking, he felt confused on what this was…_

_“I made a scarf for you,” he could feel his whole face turn hot at your words-- you had handmade him a gift? It was…sweet. “I-I know it looks really messy looking since I’m not the best at knitting--!”_

_“Thank you…” Sanji whispered, a slow smile appearing on his face before reaching to grab your gift out of your hands and wrapped it around his neck. It was weird that he felt extremely happy from just this one thing from you… it was perfect. He doesn’t care that it was ‘messy’ it was perfect to him._

__He would treasure it because it was from you…__

_“What was that--you like it?!” you asked, with one of your pretty smiles._

_“N-no! Just because I’m wearing this dumb thing doesn’t mean I like it. I’m just wearing it b-because I felt a chill coming on.” Sanji stuttered, he mentally punched himself at that lame of a excuse._

_You pursed your lips into a playful pout while you placed your hands on your hips._

_“Mhmm, you like it…Ji-chan~” you teased, calling him that stupid name again. A scowl appeared on his face at that, damn nickname. If it was any other person who called him that, he would’ve given them the cold shoulder._

_“DON’T CALL ME THAT!”_  
-  
\-----  
-[ **After school/ Rooftops.** ]-  
- _[4:08pm_ ]-  
\--------  
-  
_“Sanji-chan?”_

__“I have to go do something, you can go on without me, okay? I‘ll call you when I get home.”_ _

__“..Okay, you promise?”_ _

__“Yeah, yeah, I promise…”_  
-_

_After he left the school gates, telling you to go on without him. Since this won’t take too long, all he had to do was reject this girl’s confession and go on back home then call you. He was taking his sweet time to get up there, maybe if he was a bit late she might be already gone._

_When he reached the roof tops, he pushed up his sleeves before he checked his watch on his wrist to see he was a few minutes late._

_Sanji looked around the roof wondering where the girl was then pushed his sleeve back down, dropping his arm back down to his side. Maybe she was a little late getting here too._

_The redhead sighed, feeling impatient, he started walking over to the short fence gates at the edges of the roof to stare at the sun setting in the sky. It reminded him of how he would watch the sunset with his late mother, it somehow calmed him a little and it was beautiful._

_Maybe he’ll take [Y/n] up here again to watch it with him._

_Sanji let out a surprised gasp feeling both hands push him hard onto the fence. The force of being pushed too hard onto the gate had took his breath away a bit and his heart sped up as he looked down at the ground from up above, blood pounded in the back of his head and he could feel himself trembling._

_**Shit, shit, shit, shitshitshit-** _

_“The hell are you doin--!!?“ he shouts, trying to quickly push himself back up off the gate, until he felt hands grab onto his ankles to lift his legs up off the ground. The person was beginning to push him up over the railing, making him scream for the stranger to stop._

__‘ I’m I… really going to die here? without even telling her that I…-’_ _

_Sanji thoughts were interrupted as felt his shoes being tugged off of his feet before he begin to fall to the ground. Everything felt like it was going in slow mo as images flashed before his eyes, of his family, his little brother, his life--_

_And _you_._

_He didn’t want to die._

__‘[Y/n]…I’m sorry.’_ he thought, closing his eyes._

_There was a fleeting feeling of pain before everything became completely dark._

_-_  
\---  
**Najima Sanji** /  
_Died at 4:11pm._  
-  
**Rival:1**  
\-------  
-[ **Home** ]-  
\-----  
[ **Your POV** ] 

_After your little brother welcomed you home, you head upstairs to take a bath and change into your casual clothes. You had came back downstairs to sit down on the couch in the den before your little brother, Hojo, appeared out of nowhere and plopped himself down right next to you. You felt a bit surprised when he did this._

_“Hey, [Y/n]-nee, how was school?“ The pink haired boy said, staring up at you with those [E/c] eyes._

_You smiled and reached up to ruffle his short shaggy hair._

_“It was okay, I made a scarf for Sanji-chan today! And he liked it!” you said, giggling. You noticed how your brother started pouting cutely and glaring down at the floor._

_Aww!_

_“Why didn’t [Y/n]-nee make me anything…” the pinkette said, crossing both of his arms. You chuckle before you leaned over and brought your arms around him in a hug, and rub your cheek against his. If possible there would be little hearts fluttering above your head._

_“Don’t be mad, Hojo-kun; Onee-chan’ll make you something tomorrow. I’ll knit you some cute mittens to wear for winter time or even a beanie!~ How does that sound?” you said, pulling away a bit to look at him. You saw that his cheeks had become red before he hugged you back, burying his face in your shoulder._

_“Okay.” the younger boy mumbles._

__“Mhm! Now, are you hungry? I can cook you dinner…”_ _

_\--_  
You waited and waited but he never called that night.  
\-----  
\--  
-[ **Heading to school** ]-  
\--- 

_After dropping your brother off at his school, you had ran to school with a piece of toast in your mouth since you didn’t have that much time to eat. When you reached the school, and when you had already finished the piece of toast, you noticed all of the students and teachers standing outside of the gate; it was blocked with police tape outside it. There was also police cars and an ambulance._

_Some of the students, and people you recognized as your classmates, were crying._

_As you got closer, you didn’t see Sanji anywhere in the crowd._

_When you saw your teacher, you walk over to her and called out her name for her to turn around to look at you. She then grabbed both of your shoulders with a sad expression on her face._

_“Kanon-Sensei!? What happened? W-Why is there an ambulance an-and police cars around?” you stuttered, you felt your legs slightly trembling and a sense of dread building up inside you. When your teacher hesitated to answer you, you saw a body covered up by sheets being carried out on a stretcher._

_No, no, no._

__‘It was someone e-else right?’_ _

_You looked back at your teacher for answers and she sighs sadly._

_“H-he was a good student,” Kaho said with a sad smile. “A student found…Najima Sanji was found dead by Mio-chan this morning. The police found a note from him on the roof he jumped off f-from… I am so sorry, [Y/n]…”  
…_

_You felt nothing._

_The words had repeated in your head as you felt a tight feeling in your throat and your eyes were burning._

__Najima Sanji_ was dead._

_You’re best friend was…_

__Gone?_ _

_“ **NOO!** ” you cried, as Kanon wrapped her arms around you and you grabbed the back of her jacket tightly; crying into her shoulder. _

_‘T-this wasn’t real, it wasn’t it just--’_

_“_ **SANJI!!** ”  
\--  
\-------  
-[ **'Info-Kun’s' POV** ]-  
\------  
\-- 

_Satoru was watching the whole show from the sidelines with his hands in his pants pockets. It was such a tragic scene to watch, beautiful really._

_He was actually slightly impressed by Stalker-kun’s work._

_The redhead’s gaze wandered over the crowd until they landed on your form. You was being held by a teacher as you sobbed and scream about Sanji, Sanji, _Sanji_. He honestly never cared about him after all, he was just an annoyance to him. Satoru felt a slight pang in his heart seeing you so, distraught, over the male._

_It was strange to say the least._

__A disgusting feeling._ _

_He shook his head and took out his red cell phone to text Stalker-kun._

_No, _Yandere-kun_ now~_

_\--[ **Text Message** ]--_

_**Info-kun** :[ _Good work, Yandere-kun. I’m impressed, although it was a bit sloppy._ ]_

_**Yandere-Kun** :[ _Yandere-kun? So I went from stalker to that? And that was my first time doing this. I admit, I should’ve cleaned up the body first._ ]_

_**Info-kun** : [ _Yes, I also changed your name to that on here.* This proved how obsessed you are with this girl, Yandere-kun. But you’re one step closer to gaining her affections._ ]_

_**Info-kun** :[ _And because of you, there’s going to be such interesting turn of events happening here from now on. Just look at the chaos you caused, you stalker. Thanks._ ]_

_**Yandere-kun** :[ _Whatever, you pervert. When It comes to my senpai, I’d do anything for her. Even if it is to kill anyone who get’s in my way; it doesn’t matter if she doesn’t want me or not._ ]_

_**Info-kun** :[ _Such a trooper! You seem really, really, determined to make her yours. Disgusting… If you need anything else, text me again. But remember, it’ll come with a price._ ]_

_\--_  
\--[ **Text Message end** ]--  
\--- 

_He closed his phone back and put it in his pockets before turning away to leave the sight._

_But not without glancing back at you one more time._

\------  
\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if I offended anyone with this chapter? I tried to write this as best as I could but it was really hard to write for me. OTL
> 
> Thank you for reading, leave a comment if you want to tell me what you think.
> 
>  
> 
> *: I think you can do this on the cellphones?


	6. Who...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi receives a call
> 
> and 
> 
> Reader-Senpai receives a visit from someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, here's the new chapter! Please leave a comment if you want, getting them helps keep me motivated to continue and write more. <3 
> 
> But thank you for reading

\----------  
[Chapter six]  
\- - - -  
[ **'Yandere-Kun's POV** ]  
\---  
 _RING_

Takumi was lying down on his bed when he hears the house phone ringing downstairs. He sighs before getting up off of the bed then head down to answer it.

After he walked up to the phone, he look down at the number to discover it was his parents calling him. The black haired boy picked up the phone from the receiver and place it near his ear, to hear a soft voice.

“- _Taku-kun? I’m calling to check up on you, is everything okay at home? How about school?_ -“ his mother asks, a bit worried.

“Everything is alright, mother. Everything has been good at school too… how are you two doing on your trip.” Takumi replies, before he lean his back against the wall; listening to his mother.

“- _I-It’s been going well, your father had just went out again. He always comes back at night sometimes. B-but I‘ve wanted to call and check up on you; we‘ll b-be back home soon, okay sweetie?_ -” Why was she stuttering so much?

“Okay then, mother. “ he says.

“- _I love you!_ -”

But Takumi didn’t feel anything from hearing that.

He only feel indifferences to hearing it from his parents.

Takumi hears her call out his name before he shook his head and answers her.

“I love you too mother, see you soon.”

He listens to her say goodbye and hangs up the phone.

\-----------  
\---

Takumi had worked hard and earned a rather good reputation around the school. Always on time to class, helping out his classmates, being sweet and kind. But all of this resulted in an annoyance.

Girls who was infatuated with him.

But none of them was _his_ , [Name]-senpai.

The only one he truly wants, all of these girls that are flocking around him was very annoying.

None of them could compare to you.

**Nor the way how you made him feel.**

It was when it was during lunch break, he sees you again, staring out the tall fence at the blue sky. He can feel his cheeks become hot and his heart beat faster at just looking at you. Takumi want to touch you so badly, but he was afraid of scaring you away from him and he can’t have that happening.

He can’t show you who he truly is.

Because he didn’t want to lose his only light. Thus, he would only watch you and protect you from the shadows and get rid of the rats that try to take you from him.

“Ishida-kun! What’s wrong?!”

“Are you okay?”

Takumi quickly turns to look away from you, putting his façade on, to look at a pink haired girl and a brown haired girl that approach him with their bento boxes. He smile up at the girls while he was sitting down on a bench.

“Yes, was there something you wanted?…”  
…  
\---  
-  
 **[Locker Room]**  
\--

_“Hey, did you hear about Hideki Daisuke coming back?”_

_“Yeah! He’s really scary….”_

As I was checking my locker, I listen in on the conversation coming from the two girls behind me. One with long curly green hair up in pigtails, and one girl with short pink hair.

Who were they talking about?

_“I heard that, he got arrested for beating someone to death.” Pink haired girl says._

_“What? No way, Sakura! I heard from Yui and Yuna that---”_

He flinch at the loud bang that came across from him and cause everyone to turn to look at the direction where it came from. Takumi close his locker back to look to see it was you that slam your locker’s door and you have an upset look on your face, as you glare at the two girls.

…

It’s silent for a moment until you turn to walk away.

‘ _Senpai…_ ’  
\----  
\---  
[ **Info-kun POV** ]  
-  
 **6:40pm**  
\--  
-  
 _It’s risky doing this._

_But so thrilling._

Satoru thought, but this is a perfect time to see you again without Yandere-kun getting in the way. When school was over, the redette have watch Takumi follow you around after school. Takumi did this until you were home, making sure you are okay before he turns away to go back to his home. Not knowing that Satoru was following them around.

After making sure the coast was clear, Satoru leaves his hiding spot from behind the trees and walk up to your door to ring the doorbell. He puts his hands in his pants pockets as he hears footsteps from the other side coming closer.

The door open to show a young boy with pink hair and [E/C] eyes looking up at him with a suspicious look on his face.

“Who’re you? Are you a friend of my sister or something?” The boy asks, with his hand on his hip and a slight scowl on his face.

Satoru smirks.

So this was your adorable little brother?

“Yeah, you can call me Sunadori. We’re…friends, will it be fine for me to talk to your sister--”

“ **NO!** ”

With that, Hojo slam the door in his face and there was a moment of silence.  
…

The smile on the redhead’s face becomes strained.

There’s more voices coming from behind the door, one of them sounds like yours.

The door was open up again to show you looking at him, with a shock expression appearing on your face. As you gawk up at him with those doe like eyes, he couldn’t help but wanting nothing but to just tease you again.

“See something you like?~” Satoru says in a slightly seductive tone.

A blush appear on your cheeks after you snap out of it and shake your head. You then step out of the house and close the door behind you.

“ NO! Uh, Sunadori-kun! How did you find my house?” you say, surprise written all over your face.

Satoru narrow his eyes before he places his hand on your door right beside your head, causing you to flinch.

“I asked one of your acquaintances from school.” Satoru lies, of course he wasn’t going to tell you that he already knew the way to your address.

He had waited for the perfect time to be able to do this without being seen with you again and this was it.

_“Is it alright if come in?”_

\---  
\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had mixed feelings about this chapter, but thank you all for reading! <3


	7. A Warm Welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, lovelies! <3

\----  
-

You stare with bewilderment, he wanted to come in? You weren’t exactly convinced about that, you doubt that anyone else knew where you lived.

It could’ve been Sakuya since she did visit you one time to pick up her pet kitten she left for you to babysit for her; while she was away. But that was a long time ago.

Suddenly you feel kind of suspicious of this.

“Um! N-no, we were, uh, just about to head to bed for tonight!” You say, feeling nervous.

“Aw… really?” he replies, his face isn't revealing his emotions.

“Y-yes! I’ll just, see you at school tomorrow? Okay?” with that, you put your hands on his chest to try to push him back. You only succeed in pushing him back only slightly, he lets out a chuckle and leans down to your ear. You shiver when you feel his warm breath hitting your ear.

It wasn’t exactly a bad feeling, it was really weird.

“Mm… If you can _find_ me again, [Name]-chan.” Satoru whispers, he lingers for a moment then pulls away as his hands drag down your arms softly, before placing them in his pockets. “It was wonderful seeing you again, Senpai. Sweet dreams~”

You watch as he turns his back to you, leaving.

\----  
-  
The next day, you're attending the Garden Club, you can hear a few girls behind you, talking, as you water your plants. They're talking about a new transfer student entering here, you wonder if it was either a boy or girl or what they look like? Hopefully, they were nice?

Then you heard of Daisuki-kun returning to school a few days ago, the guy was pretty intimidating to you at first, but he’s actually very sweet under that tough exterior once you got to know him. You remember first meeting him, right before he left, you, Sanji and him was only fourteen then.

He was Sanji’s first cousin, though...they didn’t exactly get along. You giggle to yourself thinking about the fights they had.  
...

You let out a sigh.

‘I really miss you Sanji…’ You thought sadly.  
…  
While finishing up tending to your plants, you feel a bit unnerved.

It feels like someone is watching you, intensely.

There was a faint clicking sound.

You hurry to turn around to find where that sound was coming from, or who was doing that. You look around, but you didn’t see anyone who could’ve been watching you. Everyone was busy.

Weird.

It’s the next day you come across a weird boy, you notice something is weird. The boy with black hair is fidgeting with his hair while a deep red blush appears on his cheeks as he walks away, this happen after you both crossed paths in the hallway. You turn to look behind you at him, feeling a bit confused by his behavior…was he sick?

You shake your head and continue on to class.  
\------  
 **[Classroom]**  
\---

“Students! We have a returning student here today!” *

You turn from looking out the window, to see a boy with shoulder length bleached blond hair, and slightly tanned skin, walk in the classroom. His outfit was style different than the other male student uniform, the jacket was resting on his shoulders-- while the top buttons on his shirt is unbuttoned letting a bit of his chest show and there was no tie. His dark brown eyes looking around the class room before his gaze landed on you.

You jump a little from his stare, he looks familiar but you couldn’t put your finger on it.

It was until your teacher said his name.

‘Huh?!’ You thought, surprised, as you can hear some students chatter but you ignore them as you continue to look at the blond.

He continues to stare back at you too before a soft smile shows on his face.

**“Everyone, please give a warm welcome to, Hideki Daisuke!”****

\-----  
\---  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***: I'm sorry if I got the introduction thing wrong.
> 
> This chapter is kinda short, I’ve been having some writers block with this.  
> Also if someone sounds like an 8track that’ll be perfect to listen to while writing this let me know.
> 
> I’ve been thinking of writing something Mogeko related. Where the Reader is a mermaid in ice scream, and I’ve been wanting to try a different personality for the reader, like have a childish personality? And pair her up with either Idate or Shirogane, what do y’all think? Would you be interested in reading and which one of them should the reader be paired with?
> 
> Let me know in the comments!


	8. You've changed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, here is the new chapter! Sorry if it seems like it's rushed. ;;  
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think if you want!

\----  
\--

**Daisuki-kun?**

He looks so different from when you guys were younger, he looked more mature looking and taller. The teacher tells him to take a seat over by you and he strolls over to in your direction while students, mostly the females, are watching him. The bleach blond stops in front of your desk for a moment; staring into your eyes until he winks at you.

“E-err...?” you stutter, tilting your head to the side.

Daisuke walks away from your desk to sit down in the one next to you, crossing his ankles under the desk and his elbow on the desk while he rests his head in his hand.

“Now, for today class, we're going to be studying...”

..

_For the rest of the class, you can still feel his gaze on you._

–

You were sitting under one of the cherry blossom trees when he approached you. You weren't really paying any attention while your head is in the clouds; thinking about the red head from a few days ago. After that night, you haven't seen him again nor do you see him anywhere during your time at school.

You don't know why, but you kept thinking about that moment, even though it was just a small one.

_You wanted to see him again..._

_'Stop thinking about that!'_ you thought, shaking your head.  
...

Then your thoughts begin to drift away to Sanji and guilt swells up in your chest at the picture of his face in your head. Thoughts rush by in your head, you could've been there for him, you could've...

_You could've helped him._

“...ey? Hey?”

You jump in your spot, surprise from hearing someone else voice. Quickly looking up to the owner of that voice, turn out to be Daisuke, or who you like to call fondly, Daisuki. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and shyly look to the side, his cheeks tinting red.

“Hey, uh, [Name]. It's been, damn, been a long time hasn't it? You've grown a lot...” He mumbles the last part that you almost couldn't hear it. You respond back with a wide smile then move to stand up to wrap your arms around his neck, bringing him down into a heart felt hug!

“Daisuki-kun! I'm so happy you're back! UWAHH! We have so much to catch up on, I've missedyousomuchican'tbelieveyouareherenow!” you scream cheerfully, he is stiff for a moment just listening to your rambling on and on-- then he slowly moves to wrap his arms around your waist gently.

“There's a lot of talking we should.....” You trail off before pulling back away some, still holding him.

“Have you heard?”

Daisuke face twisted into confusion, wondering what you are talking about until realization comes over him.

“I've heard, Aunt Michiko told me 'bout it, but I couldn't make it to his funeral.” The blond pulls you away by the waist and let out a sigh. “Shit, when I heard about that...it tore me apart. I ended up not coming out of my room for a week, then I find out we didn't have enough time to even attend it...”

You gaze down sadly, not knowing what to say.

“It was my fault...” You mutter, feeling yourself about to cry. There was a moment of silence until Daisuke says anything.

“ _Your_ fault? Tch, What the hell are you talking about, [Name]?”

You can feel slight guilt in your chest, and the dam was broken, if only you had stopped him from going or go with him none of this wouldn't have happened. It was all your fault--

Your fault, _your fault,_

**Your fault.**

“I should've st-stopped him from going, h-h-he wanted to go back into the school b-but I—I- should've asked if s-something was bother him or---”

“Shut up.” He says bluntly.

Your eyes widen at that and you look up at him.

“W-what?”

“Shut up, that wasn't your fault, whatever problems he had bothering him wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known that, so don't beat yourself up over it, he wouldn't have wanted you to be putting so much blame on yourself like this. If I know him, he would've wanted to see a smile on your face instead of tears.” Daisuke finishes, placing his hand on your cheek to gingerly wipe away stray tears. “Besides, I 'd hate seeing anythin' other than that silly smile on your face too. Doesn't suit you.”

…

“D-daisuki-kun...--!” you whisper shakily, then bury your head into his chest, muffling your cries, while his arms wrap around you tightly.

It took you a while to calm down before your next class starts.

“T-thank you...Daisuki-kun.” you say, as you pull away, feeling bad about wetting his shirt.

“Uh, no problem...” He says, letting you go-- albeit hesitantly.

You leave for class, with a goodbye, while Daisuke stays behind for awhile.

..

 

–-

**[RoofTops/Yandere-Kun's POV]**

Takumi blankly stares down through the fence-- on the roof, at his Senpai with... some other boy, who wasn't him. A boy who is freely touching her as if he was worthy of holding her beautiful form, a disgusting pest.

Who was this boy? And why is he so close to his senpai?

His sunshine. His light through the darkness.

**His.**

He steps away from the fence then turn away, his hands turning into fists-- before uncurling them. Takumi take deep breaths trying to calm himself down, jealously furls up in his chest at the thought of someone else, might try to take you away from him.

**He needed you.**

The blackette takes out his cell phone to lovingly stare at all of the pictures he have of you and he can feel himself relaxing. With a smile, he closes his cellphone back when he hears the sound of the bell ringing and leave the rooftops to head to his classroom.

..

–

 **[School yard]**  
-  
\--

Earlier, he saw you talking to him again by the fountain. You're smiling for him, laughing for him, when all of that should've been directed at himself instead.

Even staring at you with that look he knows all too well.

He could feel anger boiling up in his chest, it was absolutely disgusting that this bug think he has a chance with you. To bask in those warm feelings.

It was something Takumi didn't want to let go, he didn't want to let you go.

In order to save you from this pest, was to eliminate him.

That way, the both of you can have your happy ending.

Takumi decide to try to find out more about him, he come to learn his name was Hideki Daisuke from one of his few fangirls, Basu Inkyu.

By doing this he had to sneak away to a quiet place in order to try to get information out of her, it took a bit of persuasiveness to get it out of her. She talked about the guy and his croons had ended up causing trouble by getting into a fight with a student from here.

“Do you know the name of the student?” Takumi says, placing a hand on his hip.

“Hehe!~ N-no, Ikeda-san! You see, I heard about this from, like, one of my friends before-- b-but that was such a loonnng time ago ya'know!” she giggles nervously, shrugging her shoulders. “But he's very bad news but, he's kinda hot--- n-not as hot as you, Ikeda-san! But, um, why do you want to know all of this?” Inkyu says, a little confused

Takumi sighs, letting a 'charming' smile appear on his face and a bright blush shows on her cheeks. Of course his smile is fake, but it looks like she wasn't able to tell anyway.

“Oh, it was just out of curiosity. But, I should be on my way. Thank you, Basu-san...”

\-------  
 **[Town]**  
\--

After following his darling home, making sure she is safe and sound, he decide to follow that bleach blond around secretly. Where he leads him to what looks like a dark alley. Now that he think about it, wasn't this where those pompadour guy's hang out at? Takumi presses his back against a wall and listens in to the conversation.

“Oi! You're back, boss! Why'd ya' disappear on us, huh?” A deep voice says.

“Yea', Hideki-san, we haven't been the same since you quit! Where'ya go? When we heard, THE Hideki Daisuke was back, imagine our surprise.” another voice, that sounded a bit kiddish like.

“Hn...” that was his voice.

There was a quiet flicking noises from a lighter being lit.

Takumi could smell the scent of smoke.

_Silence._

“Hey, uh, boss...we're sorry 'bout what happen, you know, that thing with Kusachi--”

“Save it, It was his fault anyway that I had to leave; fucking bastard,” Hideki replies, a veil of ice in his voice. “Wasn't as loyal as he said he was...”

Hm...

_Takumi sneaks away quietly from the alleyway to head on home._

_____  
\--  
-


	9. What's wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cafe Date with Daisuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me if I get anything about Summer wrong in Japan, if I did, feel free to correct me on this OTL
> 
> Sorry for no updates on AO3, I regulary update this more on Quotev than on AO3, link to it is in the Story's description

\---------  
 **Chapter 8**  
\--  
\---[Text]----  
-  
 **Takumi** :[ I have some questions I want to ask of you.]

 **Info-Kun** :[ Since you sent me enough of those... cute panty shots, what is it?]

 **Takumi** :[ Do you know a, Kusachi? I overheard someone mention him.]

…

 **Info-kun** :[ Oh, Kusachi? Fushoujiki Kusachi? Yes, I know of him. He used to go to this school before you graced this place with your presence.]

 **Info-kun** :[ Due to an unfortunate accident, he was beaten into a hospital and taken away to jail too. Though, he did deserve it.]

 **Takumi** :[ Why do you say that?]

 **Info-kun** :[ Instead of being a good little dog and being patient for the things he want-- he decided he couldn't wait any more longer. Thus he decided to just try...taking.]

 **Info-kun** :[ According to my...sources, that didn't work out in his favor at the end, fortunately, the disgusting insect ends up getting beaten almost to death behind the school yard for attempted rape on a girl. ♥ ]

 **Takumi** :[ That sounds sort of satisfying to me, one less annoyance here at this school. But, you see, if he was still here, and he tried to touch or stare at my [Name]-Senpai in a wrong way he wouldn't even still be alive right now.]

 **Info-kun** :[  Your senpai is a lucky girl to have you, Yandere-kun.]

 **Info-kun** :[ Ah, Is there anything else you want to know? Perhaps something about a certain... Dai-kun. Why else would you ask about trash?]

 **Takumi** :[ So you know who he is, If I had known I wouldn't be planning to get a photo of him for you.]

 **Info-kun** :[ Who wouldn't know about one of the infamous students we had here? Hideki Daisuke, the man who had his little loyal croons at his side, a man who had a bad reputation for getting into trouble. A man who loves your senpai, someone she used to like.]

…

 **Info-kun** :[ Oh, no reply back? Did I hit something there? It's true though, I heard your senpai used to liked him until he left.  Who knows, feelings might come rushing back to her again now that he's b---.]

===[Text END]===

 **[Yandere-Kun's Pov]**  
-  
[Takumi's Room/]  
-

Takumi shuts his cellphone back, staring down at it coldly. 

Two more messages are sent but he didn't open it back up again.

Everything he said was nothing but an absolute lie.

He smiles softly, tossing his phone onto the floor before looking over at your shrine. Takumi knew you better than him, or anyone who dared to get closer to you. It was a ridiculous notion for the information broker to assume, that there was even a slim chance that you would fall for someone else. Anyone but you.

A lie.

_Lie._

**Lie.**

**LIE.**

He slides down his bed to get down on his knees to crawl over to the shrine, his hands gripping the edge of the table as he lovingly gazes at your picture.

His innocent, pure, darling, [Y/n].

You would never betray him.

It's something he can't allow, and if he has to get rid of bastard to reach that happy ending with you.

He'd do it, just for you.

It was all just a **L I E.**

...  
\---

– - - 

**[Your Pov]**   
_[Summer Break]{1)_

–  
 **[At home]**  
\---

It was yesterday, after school, you asked Daisuke if he could company you to this new cafe today-- since you have days off from school now, and the cafe had just opened up and it's only 30 minutes away from your house! How you know about it? You overheard about it from most of the other girls at school who wouldn't stop talking about it. That's when you decided you wanted to go, so you went to find Daisuke, It was kinda hard, but you eventually found him wandering away from the back of the school, then asked him about about going out tomorrow... well today.

He agreed!

Right now, you were currently just in your underwear in your room trying to find a good outfit to go out in.

It was when you pull out a pretty outfit to put on there's a knock at your room door and you look at it curiously.

“H-hey, [Name]-Nee? C-can I come in.” Hojo says, his voice a little muffled by the door, you look down at your appearance, you weren't exactly dressed decently.

But it was just your brother anyway.

“Sure! Come in, Hojo-kun!” you call out, then the door opens up slowly to see Hojo enter into the room before he froze up and his cheeks flushed, he just stood there until you called out his name. He quickly shuts the door back before yelling behind the door.

“WHAT THE-- PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, [Name]-nee!!”

“Oh, um, okay! Let me just throw this on.”

When you were all dressed up, you sit down on your bed and call Hojo back into your room and he re-enters it, coming to sit on the bed next to you. He looked kind of nervous?

“Hojo? What's wrong, sweetie?” you ask, feeling a little concerned, it took him a moment before he says anything. He glance up at you with a frown on his face and flash by in his eyes.

“...Are you going out with another boy?”

“Yeah, I'm going out with Daisuke to that new cafe. “

“...[Name]-nee, are you sure he's the right guy for you?”

That made you pause for a second there.

“What do you mean, Hojo?”

“I don't kno-- I don't know if he's the right guy for you!” he looks away from you to look down at the ground, the shadow from his bangs hiding his eyes. “What if he does something wrong, to hurt you?”

“...Hojo.”

“I just, I don't want to see you get hurt! You should just-- just drop the date and just take me instead--”

“Hojo.”

Hojo breath hitch when your hand reach to pat his head.

“He's not going to hurt me, I've known him since Sanji introduced him to me. He's a nice guy, Hojo, trust me. No one's going to hurt me, okay?” you explain softly, bringing him closer to you into a side hug,

Silence.

"Fine..."

He wraps his arms tightly around your waist.

\--

**[Day At the Cafe]**

-

“Comee onnn, Daisuki! This just opened up, I heard the other kids talking about the CUTE little donuts they have--” you were talking excitedly, and pulling on his arm in the direction of the place, until Daisuke cut you off.

“I can't go in this.” he says,

“Awh why not?”

“J-just look at it, [Name]!”

You raise an eyebrow looking over at the cafe, wondering what he meant.

The front of the restaurant was painted light pink with a hint of red here and there, the white sign on the top is in the shape of a cat's head that had the name of the cafe called, 'Dreamy Land'', in pink letters. The windows had little painted white rose designs connected at the top goes down on the side of the windows to the bottom of it. From inside there was a warm glow of light coming out through the window.

You didn't see anything wrong with this.

He disagrees.

“Oh, come on it doesn't look that bad. Don't you want to try the food they got in there, I heard they were really good too!” you say, looking up at him while pouting. It took only a few seconds before he gives in, albeit reluctant, and agrees to go in with you-- but you have to swear to never tell anyone else about this.

The both of you went into the restaurant, not noticing a pair of eyes watching you go in from afar.

....

 When you entered, the bell at the door ringing, a waitress appeared in front of you two, with light pink hair, dressed up in a pink dress with an apron,

“Hello! Welcome to Dreamy land, my name is Gasai Yuno!” the girl says happily, then bow her head in greeting, you returned it-- but Daisuke was a tiny bit stiff in his. You try to hold back a giggle at this.

She led you to your tables then gave you your menus before leaving to tend to another table.

There is so much good looking food in this and the desserts...  
You glance up at him to see he was red as a tomato. He fidgets in his seat as he holds the menu and slowly bringing it up to hide his face.

"Urm, Daisuki-kun? Are you okay, you seem... rather into your menu." you ask, tilting your head.

He peeks his eyes over the top of the menu, he loudly sighs and puts his menu down.

"I'm, uh, just not used to...coming to places like this." he says, looking down at his hands. 

A smile lit up on your face.

"Daisuki, c'mon, it's just us here, right? If someone has a problem with you coming in here, I'll show them a one--two~" you say, holding your fist up and pat it with my other hand. Daisuke chuckles before reaching over to grab gently at your fist.

"Yea', I'm sure those cute hands of yours could do some damage...--" he cuts himself off at that, his eyes widen as his face turns red; realizing what he just said. You can feel your cheeks becoming a little warm too.

C-cute?

You feel kind of weird getting kind of flustered at that, him calling your hands cute.

He is still holding onto your hand.

"U-um, Daisuki-kun?" 

Daisuke snaps out of it, letting go of your hand to run his through his long hair; looking to the side.  
...

 _"L-let's, j-just order something, okay?"_  
\--  
\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
